Antara Pedang, Persona, dan Musou
by masamune11
Summary: Arisato Minato butuh panduan untuk tetap hidup dalam masa-masa  perang ini. Mungkinkah seorang Date bisa menolongnya? Atau justru tuan tanah itu malah menjadi pengakhir hidupnya?
1. Awal dari Bencana

**Judul: **Antara Pedang, Persona, dan Musou

**Subjudul:** [SMT:Persona3 x SengokuMusou] / T / Adventure-Action

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei dan segala macam titelnya bukan milik saya. Toh yang merilis saja ATLUS (dan saya bahkan tidak punya sahamnya. LOL). Begitu juga dengan Sengoku Musou (atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Samurai Warriors dalam versi Inggrisnya) yang dimiliki oleh KOEI (sekarang sudah jadi TecmoKOEI sih) dan Omega-Force. Fanfic ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.

**Fandom/Rating/Genre:** SMT: Persona 3 x Sengoku Musou / T / Adventure

**Ringkasan:** Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah cakar Cerberus, mencoba menariknya dari tempat yang semestinya. Lantas, mengapa sekarang ia terbaring di kasur jerami? Yang kedua... mengapa helm dengan ornamen bulan sabit emas itu malah dipakai, bukannya disimpan di museum? Arisato Minato butuh panduan untuk tetap hidup dalam masa-masa perang ini. Mungkin bocah Date itu bisa menolongnya?

**Karakter:** Arisato Minato / Masamune Date

* * *

Hal pertama yang dirasakan Arisato Minato ketika terbangun adalah bagaimana sekujur tubuhnya sakit luar biasa, Mungkin, daripada sakit luar biasa, ia lebih merasa... kaku, seakan sekujur tubuhnya tidak pernah digerakkan selama bertahun-tahun. Mata biru gelap memandang sekeliling dan melihat batas yang dibuat dari bambu dan kayu. Dirinya berada di sebuah kamar kecil, dibatasi oleh tembok jerami-bambu; tampak seperti rumah seorang petani.

Mengesampingkan kenyataan bahwa dia ada di sebuah kamar sekarang, pertanyaan utamanya adalah... mengapa dirinya bisa berada di tempat itu _dan_ bisa merasakan hembusan angin lewat jendela kecil di sudut ruangan. Terakhir ia cek, dirinya itu hanya bisa melihat sosok gelap dari Erebus, mencoba menariknya keluar dari pos di mana seharusnya ia berada. Tapi sekarang, ia berada di sana, bisa merasakan angin mengelus pipinya–

–tunggu, dia punya pipi?

Tangannya buru-buru meraba wajah, kemudian mulut, mata, rambut–sekujur tubuh atas seakan bagian-bagian tubuh tersebut tak pernah di sana. Ah, tapi memang sebelumnya, dia sudah berubah menjadi batu, meskipun kesadarannya tidak hilang. Jadi, wajar bukan jika pemuda tersebut kaget?

Oh, dan siluet yang menggantung di depan matanya itu berwarna hitam. Bukan biru. Demi Tuhan, jika ia memang ada (dan tidak menghitung _Nyx_), apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang?

"Ah, ibu! Ia sudah bangun!"

Minato buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya pada sumber suara dan menemukan sosok anak kecil (bocah gadis) berdiri menempel di pintu. Namun, detik ketika mata mereka bertemu, si bocah buru-buru pergi dari sana. Tak lama kemudian, matanya dapat melihat sosok wanita dewasa agak renta, menatapnya dengan ekspresi antara kalem dan takut.

Pada saat seperti ini, ia bertanya-tanya apakah kulitnya sepucat hantu.

"Syukurlah Anda sudah sadar," kata-kata yang keluar dari ibu-ibu tersebut dibumbui rasa khawatir. Bocah gadis yang tadi dengan segera sembunyi di balik ibunya. Minato bisa mencium hawa waspada, sampai ke titik di mana ia percaya bahwa wanita itu akan mengusirnya dalam beberapa detik ke depan.

"Ah, maafkan anakku. Ia malu-malu." tangan wanita tersebut mengelus anaknya dan mendorongnya keluar dari ruangan. Pasti ia sudah dikirim untuk mengerjakan sesuatu. di luar asumsinya, wanita tersebut tampaknya tidak terlihat ingin menendangnya keluar. Nada khawatir dengan cepat disubstitusi oleh hawa ringan.

Minato hanya bisa mengangguk. Matanya kembali menyisir sekitarnya; ruangan yang sederhana, terdiri dari sebuah meja kayu kecil dan teko air (serta gelas) dan tempat tidur yang tengah ia duduki sekarang. Alisnya sempat naik saat merasakan apa yang ada di bawah sprai putih kusam. Jerami? Siapa yang memakai jerami untuk tempat tidur?

Sebenarnya di mana dirinya sekarang?

"Ah, Anda pasti bingung, ya?" Pertanyaan lagi. Minato hanya bisa mengangguk sembari melihat sosok wanita tersebut menghampirinya. Satu hal yang ia lewatkan, pakaian dari wanita tua tersebut terlihat begitu tradisional dan kusam; yukata putih gading dengan motif bunga-bunga hitam dan merah muda, namun tampak kurang terawat.

"Aku Subaru," potong si wanita cepat, sebelum Minato bisa mengungkapkan namanya sendiri. "Yukiko menemukanmu tergeletak di sawah semalam."

Minato berkedip berkali-kali, mencoba meresap kembali kata-kata yang keluar dari wanita bernama Subaru ini. Bagaimana bisa penyelamat dunia yang seharusnya dipasung di sebuah dimensi tak bernama tiba-tiba bebas, berjasad, dan terjatuh begitu saja di sebuah sawah? Pemuda tersebut memutuskan untuk mengesampingkan masalah ini, karena ia mendengar pertanyaan kembali diucapkan dari mulut wanita yang telah mengurusnya selama sehari penuh.

"Ah, Anda pengembara bukan? Tentu saja. Jadi, nama Anda?"

Mulutnya terkatup sekali. Berbicara menjadi sebuah kegiatan sulit, seakan ada tangan tak terlihat yang menggenggam pita suaranya untuk berhenti bergetar. Namun demikian, namanya tetap disebut–nama yang ia harap tidak menggemparkan siapa pun.

"A-Arisato Minato."

* * *

"Masamune-_sama–_"

"Nanti Kojūro. Kau tak melihatku sedang _apa_?"

"Tapi–"

Kagetsuna Katakura **[1]**–Kojūro generasi pertama–segera menutup mulutnya saat melihat delikan tidak nyaman pada mata tuannya. Namun, itu sama sekali tidak membuat keinginan untuk berbicaranya turun. Bagaimanapun juga, kabar yang ia bawa juga mendesak.

"Dengan penuh rasa hormat, Masamune-_sama_–" belum selesai kata-kata tersebut keluar dari mulutnya, kilat cahaya dengan mudah menempel pada leher. Bilah pedang cukup membuat bawahannya terdiam seketika. Masamune Date mendelik kesal dari sebelah matanya, dengan tangannya yang lain memegang kain kusam berlumur minyak.

"_Goblok_! Setidaknya tunggulah setelah aku selesai mengelap pedangku!" balasnya cepat. Ujung pedang masih menempel pada leher Kojūro, siap memenggal pria tersebut di sana. Masamune, sadar bahwa tindakannya hanya akan mengotori lantai kayu rumahnya dan pedang yang baru ia bersihkan, hanya mendengus kesal sebelum menarik bilah tersebut. Tangannya kembali mengelap bilah pedang hingga bersih, dan menaruhnya bersama dengan pistol kesayangannya.

"Bicara sekarang, atau kau ingin menunggu ditembak, Kojūro?"

Bagi Kojūro, diancam seperti ini oleh tuan yang telah ia besarkan merupakan hal yang sangat biasa. Saking biasanya, ia bahkan tidak berkeringat dingin ketika rutinitas tersebut kembali terjadi, untuk kesekian kalinya. Lantas, pria tersebut membungkuk dalam; salahnya juga karena ingin agar kabarnya sampai secepatnya, namun bukan berarti kabar yang ia bawa kalah penting dengan ritual tuannya, bukan?

"T-tentu, Tuan," Kojūro menggigit bibirnya sebentar. "Pengintai kita menemukan kelompok kecil dalam perjalanan. Sekelompok kecil tentara Uesugi. Dikatakan Kanetsugu Naoe bersama dengan mereka."

"Kanetsugu? Si bodoh yang terus mengoceh soal kehormatan?" Masamune Date, tuan tanah dari Ōshu, menyipitkan matanya. "Kelompok kecil, eh? Kemungkinan besar, mereka ingin bernegosiasi."

'_Tapi untuk apa?_'

"Siapkan kamar untuk menginap. Bagaimanapun juga, tamu harus disambut dengan baik," Masamune menjawab dengan lugas, meskipun dirinya merasa komandan Uesugi tersebut tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Matanya kemblai menyorot figur Katakura yang masih membungkuk di hadapannya. Seharusnya, ia sudah pergi sekarang. "Apa Katakura, ada hal lain?"

Kali ini, Kojūro tidak bergidik. Tubuhnya kembali menegak, bersama dengan keberanian yang mulai muncul perlahan. Dua kabar; setidaknya kabar terakhir tidak akan membuat kepalanya copot. "Salah satu tentara kita menemukan seorang pemuda tak dikenal di sawah–"

"_Goblok_! Kau kira kita punya waktu untuk masalah trivial seperti ini–"

Kojūro bergidik sekali lagi. Mungkin kabar macam ini yang akan membuat kepalanya terbang. "Tapi _Tuan_, Anda tidak akan percaya! Kami menemukan gulungan ini bersamanya!"

Kojūro dengan segera mengambil sebuah gulungan dari selipan _obi_nya, kemudian menengadahkan tangannya pada tuannya. Pemimpin Date tersebut dengan cepat mengambil gulungan tersebut dan membukanya di tempat; sedikit menyembunyikan kecurigaannya pada kayu pernis a la Japara yang menghiasi ujungnya. Matanya bahkan tidak sempat membaca hingga akhir gulungan, karena Masamune Date buru-buru menggulung kertas agak tua itu kembali.

Kojūro Katakura sangat berharap kepalanya masih terpasang saat ia keluar dari ruangan.

"Bawa dia kehadapanku. Tidak ada yang bisa mencuri dari Date dan lolos tanpa sanksi!"

* * *

"I-ini di _Aizu _**[2]**?"

Subaru mengangguk. Minato sendiri merasa seperti dihempaskan dari atap Tartarus, kemudian terjatuh ke lantai dasar. Tidak pernah dalam hidupnya ia pergi ke Aizu, dan tidak pernah pula dirinya menyangka Aizu adalah daerah yang sangat-sangat-sangat terbelakang. Ia bisa melihatnya dari tembok yang masih dibuat dari kayu. Dan ranting.

Demi Tuhan, sejak kapan salah satu prefektur Fukushima menjadi begitu terbelakang?

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Arisato-san? Wajahmu pucat."

Pertanyaan Subaru membuatnya tercengang sebentar, namun Minato tersenyum. Jika dirinya memang di Jepang, hal pertama yang harus ia lakukan adalah mengontak teman-temannya lagi. Bukan hal yang sulit. Ia tinggal bertanya pada Subaru di mana boks telpon yang terdekat.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," Minato menjawab dengan kalem. Tangannya menyibak rambut yang menghalangi mata. "Ngomong-ngomong, Subaru-san, Anda punya telepon?"

"Telepon? Apa itu?"

Pertanyaan tersebut, ditambah dengan ekspresi polos dari wanita renta itu, cukup membuat Minato diam di tempat. Otaknya akhirnya sampai pada konklusi yang menarik namun tak ramah: dirinya berada di Aizu, tepatnya di daerah paling terpencil Aizu, sampai-sampai teknologi paling sederhana abad 21 pun tak terdengar.

"Itu, yang bisa digunakan untuk berbicara jarak jauh. Subaru-san tahu bukan?" Minato kembali bertanya. Sungguh, ia setengah berharap wanita itu tahua apa yang ia maksud. Namun, mata wanita itu menyipit dan memandangnya seakan Minato tidak tahu dengan apa yang ia katakan.

Ditambah lagi, Subaru menggeleng.

'_Baiklah... kesimpulanku benar. Bagaimana caranya aku pergi ke Iwatodai kalau begini_...'

"I-ibu!"

Minato kembali tersadar dari lamunannya sendiri. Mata segera berpaling ke arah pintu dan melihat Yukiko kecil ketakutan. Subaru yang tadi tengah duduk di sampingnya segera bangkit untuk menghampiri anaknya. Wanita itu seakan tahu apa yang telah terjadi, karena Subaru dengan segera keluar dari ruangan.

"Arisato-san," di telinganya pemuda tersebut, nada suara Subaru terdengar _panik. _"S-saya menitip Yukiko sebentar."

Begitu saja. Minato sekarang ditinggalkan oleh seorang ibu yang tak lupa menitipkan anaknya. Yukiko hanya berdiri di dekat pintu. Dan gadis cilik itu hampir menangis. Pada detik itu juga, Arisato Minato merasakan firasat buruk.

"Yukiko," katanya pelan. Tangannya terulur pada gadis cilik berambut hitam panjang tersebut, sementara mulutnya berusaha sedikit tersenyum untuk menenangkan. Sayangnya, firasat buruk seakan sudah menguasai _mood_-nya sepenuhnya, karena kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah sebuah pertanyaan langsung ala orang dewasa.

"Ada apa, Yukiko?"

Minato dapat melihat sosok kecil tersebut menggigit bibir. Bola mata siap membuka dam air mata. Apa yang membuat dirinya merasa tidak tenang adalah fakta bahwa Yukiko tidak mendekatkan diri. Alih-alih, gadis kecil tersebut hanya berdiri tiga langkah dari kasur ia duduk.

"Ka-Katakura-sama da-datang..."

Alisnya naik. Katakura? Mengapa rasanya pemuda itu mengenal nama tersebut? "Memangnya ada apa dengan Katakura-san––"

Pertanyaannya bahkan tidak terjawab, karena Subaru sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan lagi dan buru-buru menarik Yukiko ke dekapannya. Perasaannya makin terasa buruk; Minato tahu ketika seseorang terlihat panik dan tidak tampak bersahabat kepadanya (dalam berbagai macam arti), ada sesuatu yang akan terjadi. Seseorang seakan membisikkan hatinya bahwa apapun yang akan terjadi dalam beberapa menit ke depan... adalah gawat.

Benaknya benar; seorang lelaki agak tua masuk ke dalam ruangan. Pakaian yang ia kenakan membuat dirinya merasa makin asing dengan negeri ini; sejak kapan busana jepang saat ini berubah menjadi busana abad ke-15?

Minato memilih diam untuk sementara waktu. Berurusan dengan seorang lelaki yang membawa pedang di sisi kirinya (Minato punya perasaan kuat bahwa sarung pedang–lengkap dengan pedangnya–itu asli) bukanlah ide yang bagus.

"Arisato Minato–benar bukan itu nama Anda?" pertanyaan yang aneh bagi pemuda tersebut, namun ia mengangguk. Pada detik itu juga, ia menyesali tindakannya.

"Anda dengan ini ditangkap dengan tuduhan mencuri pusaka keluarga Date. Ikut denganku baik-baik, atau–" tangan pria tersebut meraih gagang pedang, "–bersiaplah menemui ajalmu."

[Bersambung]

* * *

Pesan penulis:

[1] - Kagetsuna Katakura adalah Kojuuro pertama yang terkenal karena telah melayani Terumune Date, ayah dari Masamune Date. Ketika Terumune meninggal karena ditembak, loyalitasnya turun kepada Masamune, meskipun ibu dari samurai tersebut lebih memilih Kojiro Date, adik dari Masamune.

[2] - Masamune menjadikan Aizu (sebuah daerah di prefektur Fukushima di Jepang saat ini) sebagai basis operasinya setelah mengalahkan klan Ashina di sana. Aizuwakamatsu-jō, kastil yang berdiri di daerah itu, masih berdiri hingga sekarang. Tidak pernah ada catatan bahwa Masamune sempat tinggal di sana, namun... _for the sake of this fic,_ Masamune saya buat sempat tinggal di kastil tersebut.


	2. Di Ujung Tanduk

**Judul: **Antara Pedang, Persona, dan Musou

**Subjudul:** [SMT:Persona3 x SengokuMusou] / T / Adventure-Action

**Disclaimer:** Shin Megami Tensei dan segala macam titelnya bukan milik saya. Toh yang merilis saja ATLUS (dan saya bahkan tidak punya sahamnya. LOL). Begitu juga dengan Sengoku Musou (atau lebih sering dikenal dengan nama Samurai Warriors dalam versi Inggrisnya) yang dimiliki oleh KOEI (sekarang sudah jadi TecmoKOEI sih) dan Omega-Force. Fanfic ini hanya dibuat demi kesenangan pribadi.

**Fandom/Rating/Genre:** SMT: Persona 3 x Sengoku Musou / T / Adventure

**Ringkasan: **Yang terakhir ia ingat adalah cakar Cerberus, mencoba menariknya dari tempat yang semestinya. Lantas, mengapa sekarang ia terbaring di kasur jerami? Yang kedua... mengapa helm dengan ornamen bulan sabit emas itu malah dipakai, bukannya disimpan di museum? Arisato Minato butuh panduan untuk tetap hidup dalam masa-masa perang ini. Mungkin bocah Date itu bisa menolongnya?

**Karakter:** Arisato Minato / Masamune Date

**Sebelumnya:**

"_Anda dengan ini ditangkap dengan tuduhan mencuri pusaka keluarga Date. Ikut denganku baik-baik, atau–" tangan pria tersebut meraih gagang pedang, "–bersiaplah menemui ajalmu."_

_

* * *

_Masamune Date menatap lama.

Gulungan yang ada di hadapannya itu bukanlah gulungan biasa. Pada kenyataannya, gulungan tersebut seharusnya tersimpan rapi di gudang bawah tanah dari Aizuwakamatsu-jo, aman dari mereka yang mengincar keberadaannya. Bagaimana caranya gulungan tersebut bisa keluar dari tempat yang seharusnya, Masamune tidak mengerti.

Tentu saja, menuduh pemuda tak bernama yang tiba-tiba saja muncul di sekitar daerah kekuasaannya sangat mudah dilakukan. Hanya saja, ia tidak suka dengan ide bahwa dirinya _salah_. Karena itulah, Masamune Date pertama-tama harus melihat soosk pria tersebut dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. Apakah dia adalah seorang pencuri biasa layaknya preman pasar, atau jangan-jangan pria tersebut adalah ninja kiriman Hideyoshi Toyotomi?

"Tsk," Masamune bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Mata kanannya meneliti ruang pertemuan yang kosong. Dalam beberapa jam ke depan, para bawahannya akan berkumpul di sini sebagai langkah awal berjaga-jaga ketika memasukkan pria tak dikenal tersebut ke dalam ruangan.

Hanya saja, di antara pembantunya itu, mungkin tidak ada satupun di antara mereka yag mampu dan bisa berdiri setara bersama dengannya.

"Aku harus menjadi lebih kuat," sosok bermata satu itu membalik badannya, menemui sinar matahari yang merembes masuk dari pintu kertas. "Tanah ini butuh orang kuat."

Sinar matahari yang menerpa matanya terasa ganas. Namun, Masamune tidak berpaling.

"Aku butuh–"

* * *

"Akan lebih mudah jika kau tidak melawan."

Kata-kata itu jelas bukanlah suatu hal yang ingin ia indahkan. Dalam kasus di mana dirinya sendiri hampir kehilangan hak untuk terus tinggal bebas tanpa paksaan, mana mau Minato ikut dengan seorang yang tidak dikenal (membawa pedang pula) hanya karena tuduhan bahwa dirinya _mencuri_? Arisato MInato hanya datang ke tempat ini tanpa benda apapun. Apa yang ia pakai saat ini mungkin adalah apa yang ia punya sekarang.

"Maaf pak, tapi saya tidak mengerti––"

Sialnya, justru kata-katanya itu membuat pria yang ada di depannya menarik gagang pedangnya. Dari kuda-kudanya, Minato memiliki perasaan buruk; kuda-kuda Iai adalah tipe kuda-kuda yang bisa membunuh orang dalam satu kali tebas.

"Ikut aku, atau mati di sini, bocah. Pilih."

Setidaknya pria tersebut membuat pilihannya menjadi sedikit lebih mudah. Tetap saja, hanya sedikit.

Minato hanya menahan napasnya sebentar, sebelum menghembuskannya dengan berat. Kedua tangannya naik ke atas; pada saat seperti ini, apa yang terbayang pada benaknya adalah... bagaimana caranya ia bisa merebut pedang yang tengah dipegang dan membalik keadaan.

Kuda-kuda dari si pemegang pedang itu membuatnya khawatir; apakah yang berdiri di hadapannya ini adalah seorang pria yang sudah menguasai jalan pedang?

Minato hanya mengangkat tangannya ke atas, seakan memberi sinyal bahwa ia akan pergi dengan baik-baik. Sosok yang berdiri di hadapannya sempat melemaskan kuda-kudanya dan melangkah maju.

Minato hanya butuh satu kelalaian.

Secepat kilat, bocah tersebut mengencangkan kuda-kudanya lagi. Tangan yang di atas dengan segera melaju untuk meraih pedang, sementara kaki menjejak tanah agar tubuhnya bisa melaju ke depan beberapa saat. Jarinya hampir menyentuh gagang pedang, sungguh, jika bukan karena sebuah dorongan keras dari samping kanannnya dan pukulan telak ke leher.

Bagaimana caranya ia terjerembab ke tanah, Minato tidak terlalu mengerti. Namun, adapun kata-kata tersekhir yang sempat sampai ke telinganya adalah tangis melengking–pasti milik Yukiko–dan seruan penuh permintaan ampun dari seorang Subaru. Sesuatu tentang permohonan agar ia tidak dibunuh–atau semacamnya.

Kepalanya terlalu sakit untuk berpikir. Minato membiarkan kegelapan menyelimuti pandangannya sekali lagi.

* * *

"Pengkhianat!"

"T-tolonglah, Katakura-sama! Tolong jangan bunuh dia!"

Kagetsuna rasanya ingin memenggal wanita ini di tempat dan membawakan kepalanya ke hadapan tuannya sebagai kompensasi dari kepala si pencuri ini, sungguh. Hanya saja, wanita yang mencoba menghentikannya ini (Subaru tengah memegangi gagang pedangnya saat ia mencoba memenggal bocah yang sudah terbaring tak berdaya di hadapannya) adalah salah satu calon selir dari tuannya.

Belum lagi, Yukiko sudah cukup baik untuk menabrak si pencuri tersebut dari sisinya. Setidaknya, mereka berdua sudah cukup membantunya dnegan baik dalam meringkus pencuri ini, tanpa harus ia suruh-suruh kembali. Mungkin kata 'pengkhianat' terlalu keras untuk wanita tersebut.

Bila ia memenggalnya di sana, yang tersisa pasti hanya tuannya yang mengamuk, atau kepala dirinya sendiri yang terpenggal. Kagetsuna tidak menginginkan keduanya, sama sekali.

Lantas, masih dalam amukannya yang tersembunyi, pria tersebut menyarungkan kembali pedangnya.

"Jika Date-sama mendengar kabar ini, kau tahu apa yang akan beliau lakukan, bukan?"

Kagetsuna sadar bahwa Subaru bergidik dalam diam. Tangis Yukiko setidaknya sudah sedikit berkurang; anak pintar. Subaru, wanita petani itu tahu konsekuensi dari menghalangi tuannya. Itu saja cukup.

"Tuan Date menginginkan anak ini dalam kondisi hidup. Kau sendiri yang bersaksi bahwa ia memiliki apa yang dipunyai tuan kita, bukan? Ia harus diperiksa," pria tersebut berujar sembari membungkuk untuk mengikat tangan dan kaki targetnya. Dengan dua tangannya, pria tersebut mengangkat sosok ke bahu.

"Saranku, Subaru-san," Kagetsuna berpaling sejenak pada wanita tersebut, "Jangan macam-macam."

Dan Kagetsuna berjalan keluar dari gubuk tua tersebut, meninggalkan Subaru yang kini terduduk lemas di tanah, sekarang menangis dalam diam. Wanita itu tahu bahwa waktunya takkan lama, jika tuannya menilai bahwa ia dan keluarganya tidak pantas untuk hidup.

* * *

"_Heh._ Tidak biasanya Toyotomi berbaik hati untuk mengirimkan salah satu pasukannya–salah satu yang paling loyal pula–untuk memberikan pesan, eh, Naoe?"

Kanetsugu benar-benar berusaha menahan diri untuk melemparkan jimatnya pada bocah yang ada di hadapannya ini, kemudian mempersembahkannya langsung pada Bishamonten, sungguh. Hideyoshi Toyotomi memang memintanya untuk meyakinkan _daimyo_ wilayah utara, Masamune Date, untuk ikut dalam penyerangan ke kastil Odawara. Namun, bukan berarti pria tersebut menyukai misi tersebut; bernegosiasi dengan Masamune Date rasanya seperti meminta anjing untuk pindah loyalitas.

Lagipula, ia tidak suka dengan tabiat naga satu mata tersebut.

"Aku hanya sedikit bersilaturahmi. Meski harus kuakui, tujuanku datang ke sini memang dengan maksud tidak terlalu jauh dari apa yang kau katakan tadi." Kanetsugu Naoe membalas pernyataan pria tersebut dengan tenang. Mata coklatnya sempat melirik pintu kertas di samping kanan; putih dan merah muda beterbangan di udara, menghiasi langit biru yang wajar terlihat pada awal musim semi. Begitu tenang. Padahal di dalam Aizuwakamatsu, Kanetsugu tengah berusaha meyakinkan daimyo paling terkenal dan berpengaruh dari daerah utara.

"Tuan Hideyoshi memintamu untuk ikut operasi militer–" Kanetsugu membiarkan kata-katanya menggantung di udara, seakan memberikan sebuah penekanan, "–serangan langsung ke kastil Odawara, dari arah timur."

Ada keheningan yang menggantung di udara; Kanetsugu yang menunggu respon dari si naga mata satu, dan Masamune yang menunggu pria Uesugi tersebut untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Kekakuan tersebut tidak membuat salah satu dari mereka terusik sama sekali; karena masing-masing dari mereka memiliki trik-trik di bawah tangan, jika saja kata-kata masing-masing dari mereka mulai teras mengancam keberadaan mereka berdua.

Keheningan tersebut berlanjut, sampai akhirnya seseorang membuka pintu masuk. Kagetsuna Katakura tampak bersujud di hadapan tuannya di luar ruangan. Pemimpin Uesugi tersebut mendadak bergidik, meskipun pada akhirnya ia menyegel kembali sikap tersebut dalam ekspresi kalemnya yang biasa.

Masamune sendiri menganggap bahwa ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk mencairkan suasana.

"Masuk, Kojuuro. Kau punya kabar _apa_?" tanyanya singkat. Ajudannya tidak menghabiskan waktu untuk menjejak tatami dan masuk, berbisik di telinga tuannya sebentar, sebelum akhirnya membungkuk kembali dengan rasa hormat. Ekspresi Masamune Date berubah beberapa saat, dan mata pria yang telah menyatukan Oshu tersebut bergulir dalam rangkanya. Tangan melambai, dan Katakura pun kembali keluar dari ruangan.

Sebelah matanya kembali pada Kanetsugu, yang tampaknya tengah sibuk menilai ruangan si tuan kastil dan mengamati sebuah kotak berlambang keluarga Date. Detik itu juga, Masamune Date mengubah sikapnya–dan berdeham agak keras.

Kanetsugu kembali melirik pria tersebut, menunggu kepala Date itu mengucapkan kata-kata sesuai dengan yang ia inginkan–agar Masamune menolak permintaan Hideyoshi, dan Kanetsugu bisa membunuh orang ini di tempat sebelum ia menjadi marabahaya yang mengancam akan menghancurkan kehormatan.

"Sampaikan pada Hideyoshi bahwa keputusanku adalah _menunggu,_" ada gertakan gigi di balik kata-katanya, juga lekuk bibir nan arogan, "Tentu saja _anjing_ sepertimu, yang mengekor pada pria itu, bisa menyampaikan pesan singkat seperti itu, bukan?"

Tidak seperti harapannya, Kanetsugu tidak tampak terpancing. Meski harus ia akui, pemuda itu menatap tajam ke arahnya dan–mungkin ini hanya bayangannya saja–berharap tatapannya itu bisa menusuk dan membunuh naga sok tahu itu.

"Tentu saja aku akan menyampaikan amanah dari _naga utara,_" Kanetsugu membalas, "bahwa ia tidak bersedia ikut dalam penyerangan ini." Ada sebuah kelegaan di nada Uesugi tersebut, disusul dengan senyum bengkok pertanda angkuh.

Masamune Date, Daimyo utara, tidak suka dengan pelecehan macam ini.

"Yasudah, itu saja bukan? Kau boleh kembali kepada tuanmu itu,"

"Heh, seakan aku tahan saja satu ruangan denganmu. Tipikal orang yang menyukai darah–"

Bunyi pistol yang ditarik dari sakunya, dan sabetan kertas dari _haori_ terdengar lebih keras di tengah keheningan ruangan. Masamune Date sudah menarik senjata dan mengarahkannya pada kepala Kanetsugu, siap menembaknya di tempat bila perlu. Jika saja ia tahu bahwa kertas yang ditarik pria di seberangnya sudah ditulisi inkantasi pengeras, mungkin bocah naga tersebut akan berpikiran lain.

Lagipula, apalah arti teknologi di hadapan sihir dewa?

"Aku takkan menembak jika menjadi kau, Masamune. Kau takkan ingin mengotori lantai kastil ini dengan darahmu, bukan?" Kanetsugu mengumbarkan ancamannya. Tangan yang memegang jimat mengeratkan genggaman. Masamune tidak terpengaruh, karena senyum arogan menghiasi fitur wajahnya kembali–seakan dirinya memegang kendali atas semua ini.

"Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin mengotori kastil ini dengan darahmu–" tangannya menarik kembali senjatanya. "–atau tanahku, dengan darah anak buahmu, Uesugi."

Ia tahu dirinya menang, karena raut Kanetsugu beserta dengan kebesaran egonya segera berubah, seakan ia ingin mengutuk orang yang duduk di hadapannya itu dengan salah satu jimatnya. Sayangnya (atau justru syukurlah?) pria tersebut mampu menahan diri, mendengus keras dengan jijik. Kanetsugu Naoe bangkit dari tempatnya, tahu jelas bahwa ia harus pergi dari tempat itu.

Semenit tambahan bersama dengan Masamune Date membuatnya ingin mengamuk.

"Kau akan menyesali keputusanmu, Date," kata-katanya ia pastikan keras, sementara kaki jejakan kaki pada lantai seakan menegaskan kata-katanya. Mata Kanetsugu Naoe tidak tampak baik. "Aku yang akan menjaminnya,"

Begitu saja, dan ia sudah menghilang dari hadapan tuan tanah Oshu.

Masamune tidak sengaja menahan napasnya detik pria tersebut pergi dari ruangan, dan kemudian melepaskannya dengan sebuah gertakan tangan pada lantai. Kanetsugu Naoe tidak bermain-main dengan kata-katanya. Jika yang dimaksudnya adalah benar, setelah pendudukan Odawara, Hideyoshi akan mengincar tanahnya. Pria yang menjadi anak buah Kenshin Uesugi tersebut akan mencari cara untuk menjatuhkannya–dan keluarganya.

Satu keluarganya dalam bahaya.

* * *

"Masuk!"

Arisato Minato merasa dirinya sudah cukup diceburkan ke dalam jurang kesialan. Pertama, ia terdampar di Aizu (yang tampaknya tidak tumbuh secara merata?) tanpa jaringan kominikasi terdekat dengan teman-temannya. Kedua, seorang pria dengan pedang samurai memergoknya di rumah seorang keluarga petani, menyatakan bahwa dirinya ditangkap tanpa sebab (di mana polisi ketika ia membutuhkannya?), sebelum akhirnya menculik dan menaruhnya di sel kayu.

Bila ada yang ia syukuri, itu adalah fakta bahwa setidaknya beberapa pelayan yang tinggal di gedung ini berbaik hati untuk menggatikan pakaiannya yang kotor. Mereka sempat berujar tentang tuan mereka dan keluarga Date.

Pada saat itu juga, Minato merasa asing dengan dunia ini.

Pria bernama Katakura, orang yang sama dengan penculiknya, kemudian mengeluakannya dari sel kayu tersebut. Katanya, sesuatu tentang ia harus menghadap tuannya, dan agar ia berdoa pada Amaterasu agar ia tidak dipenggal. Arisato dapat merasakan bagaimana tanah yang dipijak berubah menjadi lantai kayu, saat mereka memasuki ruangan, dan bagaimana puluhan pedang dan tombak dipajang di sekujur tembok dalam gedung; tipikal dekorasi zaman kuno yang sudah ada sejak zaman perang antar-klan.

Pemuda yang kini berambut hitam ini tidak bisa menolak perasaan asing yang mulai merayapi indra-indra utamanya. Kali ini, seakan ada yang berbisik dengan pasti bahwa dirinya berada di tempat yang bukan semestinya.

Pria yang menangkapnya itu sudah cukup mendorongnya pergi dari tempat awal. Kali ini, apa yang ada di hadapan Arisato Minato sekarang adalah sebuah bilik kertas. Sinar yang keluar dari ruangan, meski temaram, terasa begitu melegakan, mungkin karena sejauh ini kepalanya selalu ditutup oleh karung goni.

Siang hari; Minato bahkan bisa merasakan panasnya matahari di udara.

Bilik kertas di hadapannya bergeser sedikit, memperlihatkan satu sosok yang ia kira hanya ada di lembar buku sejarahnya. Mungkin lebih tepatnya, apa yang ada di buku sejarahnya itu hanya mencakup baju samurai yang ada di sudut kanan ruangan, dekat dengan pintu keluar taman. Baju samurai itu berwarna hitam, dengan dalaman hijau dan satu logo keluarga yang telah mendominasi daerah Tohoku sejak lama. Helm hitam di dekat bajunya tampak ditaruh rapi, bersama dengan lapisan-lapisan baju, tak lupa dengan ciri khas bulan sabit pada bagian depan.

Mungkin bukan hanya baju itu saja yang terekam pada matanya, kemudian ditranslasi sebagai artefak sejarah. Sosok muda, tidak lebih tua daripada dirinya sendiri, menatapnya dengan intens lewat mata coklat dibalik helaian rambut. Seorang pemuda, dengan sebuah tatapan tajam luar biasa, ditambah dengan kosode putih, dan bermata satu.

Hanya satu nama yang terngiang pada otak pria berambut hitam ini: bahwa dirinya pasti sedang bermimpi, atau memang seseorang memutuskan untuk bermain dengannya sementara setelah ia turun ke dunia, sekali lagi.

Karena bagi Minato, sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini mungkin saja adalah sosok yang menjadi pionir perdagangan Jepang dengan pihak luar. Tapi hal macam itu tentunya tidak mungkin, bukan? Ia seharusnya turun ke dunia ketika waktu belum berjalan–justru ia seharusnya kembali ke masanya, bukan? Jadi, kemungkinan besar, sosok yang ada di hadapannya ini hanya berpura-pura menjadi sosok yang ada di bayangannya.

"Siapa kau? Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau mengambil hartaku!"

Minato menggertakkan gig; suara yang terlampau tegas dari seornag lelaki dan setajam pedang yang ada di sudut ruangan. Detik itu juga, hilang semua prasangka bahwa sosok di hadapannya adalah orang lain.

Dia duduk bersimpuh di hadapan Masamune Date. Arisato Minato tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

[Bersambung]

* * *

Catatan penulis:

Turut berduka atas bencana yang baru saja menerpa Jepang dalam satu bulan terakhir ini. Daerah yang terkena amukan tsunami termasuk di antaranya Sendai, kota yang dirintis oleh Masamune Date tahun 1600. Semoga yang ditinggalkan diberi kekuatan lebih agar bisa kembali maju, meski setelah diterpa amukan alam.


End file.
